


eye see you

by meios



Series: kinktober 2017 / goretober 2017 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Eye Trauma, Gen, Goretober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meios/pseuds/meios
Summary: joker stabs jason in the eye.





	eye see you

**Author's Note:**

> goretober 2017 day 2: eye trauma

There’s a knife in his eye and yet he can still see everything.

 

The pain is to a lesser degree than the actual anger he feels raging through him like a bull in a China shop, and when he brings his hand up to the handle of the blade, he grips it like gritting teeth, staring with his good eye at the man that put it there. _Man_ is barely a good description, to say the least, or at least he thinks, and as he glares, the Joker’s permanent grin only seems to grow more manic.

 

A nasty squelch destroys the silence, and Jason screams as he yanks and twists: a guttural, filthy thing that, if he’s listening, might even make Bruce concerned, but the Joker only laughs, only eggs him on with not words and jovial not-jokes. But still, Jason pulls, dropping his gun and using both hands now, slipping on the blood and on the gore, on the juices that his eyeball appears to want to still create.

 

Yet, when the blade pulls free and his eye along with it, Jason has one hand on the collar of the Joker’s coat and the other on the knife, and he offers it up like a shish-kebab, a feast. The body part presses coldly against the Joker’s now shut mouth, and Jason, through the agony and through the hole in his head, simply orders, “Eat it, asshole.”


End file.
